


A Simple Bite

by imthederpyfox



Series: A Simple Bite [1]
Category: Glee, blaine - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt - Fandom, kurt/blaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Drama, Imthederpyfox - Freeform, Literature, M/M, Multi, Ohio, Vampires, changing, fan fiction, hurt!Kurt, hurting, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: A simple bite? Kurt gets bitten by a vampire and begins to show the symptoms.While learning about vampirism from a new friend and attempting to hide it from his boyfriend and his friends, can he keep it a secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different for glee, obviously. Its usually just singing and drama and everything, but I decided to add a slightly weird twist. So here it is. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Ok so never ready written a glee fic before but, this isn't gonna be just a normal glee story, spoilers, gonna involve some different imaginary creatures and stuff like that!  
Soooo yeah, hope you guys like it :')  
Exza~  
\------------  
"Ok, what about tuna pasts?" Blaine asked. "Its simple and easy and really yummy!~" he smiled to his boyfriend, who was sat in a brightly coloured chair, reading and flicking through a cooking magazine.  
"Yeah but I think that's a little TOO simple Blaine." He said, and sighed. "I don't know, I mean its not exactly like anyone else there is gonna be able to cook as well as us." He said, folding his arms and standing up.  
"You, are way too stressed Kurt!" Blaine said, turning his boyfriend around and massaging his waistcoat clad shoulders. "I say, we do the healthy option of tuna pasta, and we don't really have anything to worry about because the others wouldn't have even bothered to make their own food." He smiled as Kurt turned back around.  
"True. Ok! Tuna pasta it is."  
"Yay!" Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek and then walking over to the kitchen unit to start making the food for the picnic.  
"Who's idea was it to have a picnic anyway? Doesn't really sound like anyone. Especially not this time a year, its still cold outside." Kurt asked, resting against the table and folding his arms again, watching his boyfriend.  
"I think it was Quinn. At least I gather that's what Puck was complaining about on Facebook earlier." Blaine answered. "Wanna help?" He asked, smiling. Kurt smiled back and made his way over, joining him in the making of the pasta.  
\------------  
"Look we both know lady Hummel and his puppy Anderson will sort out the actual cooking side of things. I suggest we just make some sandwiches and leave it at that." Santana said, laying on the bed next to her girlfriend.  
"I really like peanut butter and ice cream sandwiches." Brittany stated, a little too sheepishly. A big grin plastered on her face.  
"Ok babe, we'll make some jelly and ice cream sandwiches. And seen as we have some time to kill, I think we can just about fit in some sweet lady kisses before that." The latina smirked, seeing the blondes face light up.  
"You are so smart." Brittany said, and kissed her.  
\------------  
"Ready for the picnic?" He asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Hi, of course." Rachel answered, buttoning up her jacket. "So, you told me to leave the food to you, what did you make?" She turned to him, sorting out his hair slightly.  
"Well I wanted to make something, but I just bought a cupcake box from the supermarket and... I made them instead of making anything fancy." He said.  
"Aww Finn, that's ok, a picnic needs cupcakes." She grinned and they kissed. "Come on, we don't wanna be late. Especially since were the ones with the basket." She added, taking his hand and walking to the door.  
"Yeah but... The picnics inside?" Finn answered. "I don't really get it. Mr Shue's idea."  
\------------  
"Welcome everyone!" Will said, putting his hands out to the side. "Now, I know this would probably be better in a park but last year that didn't go too well."  
Everyone looked to Puck.  
"What? That squirrel was asking for it." Noah stated. Quinn rubbed his arm and smiled.  
"So Quinn suggested everyone come here and here we are! So welcome everyone to the picnic/camping extravaganza!" He smiled and everyone laughed. "Now, what food does everyone have because it can go over here." He pointed to a big table where Rachel's picnic basket was.  
Everyone stood and took their food over.  
"Cooked some brownies!" Puck stated, throwing the brownies down on the table.  
"Puck." Will said.  
"Fine... Don't eat a lot of them... All I'm gonna say." He put his hands up defensively and sat back down.  
"Ok, so everyone pick a film for us to watch and grab some food and stuff and we can catch up!" Will smiled, walking over and sitting down with them.  
\------------  
It was night time now, and dark. It wasn't yet spring, just before, and the air was still crisp. Kurt closed the window shut, causing the blinds to stop flowing and the warm air to stay inside.  
"Hey, didn't think you'd be up." A voice came from behind.  
"Blaine... Sorry did I wake you?" He turned to his boyfriend, taking his hand.  
"No, well I heard someone moving around and figuring Puck had been asleep for about half an hour I guessed it wasn't him trying to grind Quinn again." He smiled and Kurt chuckled.  
"Thank god." He smiled and they looks at each other for a moment. "Come on, let's get some sleep." He smiled and lead Blaine over to the sofa, curling up with him. "And if I get up in the middle of the night don't be worried, had a lot of juice." They both chuckled and looked at each other.  
"I love you..." Blaine said. Kurt smiled.  
"I love you too." He said back, and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Just go to sleep!" Mercedes voice came from on the floor, along with a pillow which hit the pair. They laughed.  
"Ok! Ok were going to sleep now." Kurt said. "Goodnight gal."  
"Night best gays." Mercedes called back sleepily and they all got to sleep fairly quickly.  
\------------  
Well the juice had gone straight through him. After about an hour he had woken, untangled himself from his boyfriends grip. Luckily without waking him. Blaine was always quite a heavy sleeper. He sleepily stumbled to the toilet.  
He had his piss, then rubbed his eyes, looking into the mirror. When he noticed a black figure in the corner. "Oh my god!" He breathed, backing to a corner as the figure came closer.  
His skin was pure white, eyes like a ghostly misty blue, not natural in any sense. He smirked as he made his way over. His teeth were pointed.  
"L...leave me alone!" Kurt said, barely able to get his words out as he huddled himself in the corner, hoping that pressing himself against the wall would somehow make him push himself into a different room.  
The man hissed, and he subconsciously jumped. And he looked to the door, then back to the man before taking his opportunity, running to the door. But the man grabbed his arm, gripping down and turning him round. He found himself facing the wall he had just been pressed against, and heard running out in the corridor as the collar of his shirt was pulled down. He wanted to scream. To shout out. But no noise would escape him as he felt breathe on his neck which went shivers down him and goosebumps over his body. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as he stared forward at the wall.  
"Hey! Get off him!" He heard Blaine yell, and he quickly came back to reality. Right as the man sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Deep. Reaching bone. He suddenly managed to find his voice, yelling out in pain. The man let go and hissed at Blaine, running out and through the apartment. Out the door. Blaine ran over. And everyone else came in. "Oh my god Kurt are you ok?" He asked, checking his boyfriends shoulder. It was bleeding quite a bit, and the teethmarks had sunk really deep, ripping his skin.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." His boyfriend answered, looking at his own shoulder. "It's just a simple bite..." He added.  
"It looks really bad."  
"Kurt what happened?!" Will asked, coming in and seeing his shoulder.  
"Its fine its fine, just a random guy broke in and... Saw I was in here and... Well..." He pointed to his shoulder.  
"Are you sure you're ok? You've gone pale..." Blaine said. Concerned for his boyfriend.  
"Y...yeah... Just..." He stumbled, and then fell to the floor, his head spinning as he passed out.  
Everyone came in, calling his name and surrounding him, worried.  
All he saw was black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part yayyyy
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

"How's he doing?" Mr Shue asked, making his way over and standing next to Blaine, who was sat next to his boyfriend. Kurt himself was laying down on the sofa, still unconscious.  
"He's got a fever... He's burning up." Blaine answered. Worry plastered over his voice and his face. "He should wake up soon, I guess it was the shock." He sighed, stroking Kurt's hair back subconsciously.  
"I just can't believe someone got in here. Especially without any of us noticing." Will continued, handing Blaine a cup of coffee.  
"I think they came through the window. The fire escape. Kurt got up and closed the window half way through the night. Must have snuck in before that. Probably trying to rob something." He sipped at his coffee.    
"I'm just glad Emma was away, I'd hate to see her reaction. Especially with the blood." Will said, sitting in the chair.    
"I've patched him up now, he should be fine." Blaine said. "God why did it have to be him though. I mean look at his shoulder..."  
"Its gonna be ok Blaine, the guys gone now. And Kurt's shoulder will patch itself up." Mercedes said from another chair.  
"Yeah his pale ass skin will be baby smooth again soon." Santana added, giving a snide smile.  
"What if I hadn't gone in? Think of what could have happened." Blaine said, going back to stroking his boyfriends hair.  
He looked paler, a lot paler. Like the colour was being drained out of him with every hour that went by.  
Suddenly his skin flushed with some colour and he shot up, breathing heavily and subconsciously grabbing his shoulder.  
"Woah! Woah, Kurt its ok!" Blaine said, trying to calm his boyfriend down. "Were here, you're ok..."  
Kurt took a moment of breathing before relaxing. "Yeah... Yeah..." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh god I feel terrible..." He added, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't look any better, he was boiling to the touch and under his eyes were black bags.  
"You need some rest, come on, I'll drive you both home." Mr Shue said, grabbing his car keys. "The rest of you gonna be ok or should I take you back as well?" He turned to the rest of the group.  
"We'll be ok mr Shue." Rachel smiled. Will nodded and lead the two to the car. Watching Blaine keep Kurt steady on his feet as they walked. He looked at the point of collapse the entire way.  
They got into the car and began driving. Kurt was barely awake, and moaned slightly, his head dropping to one side.  
"Its ok..." Blaine said,carefully putting his arm around his boyfriend and letting Kurt rest his head on his shoulder.  
"Were almost there." Mr Shue said, looking back in the mirror every so often to check if they were ok back there.  
"W... wait! Mr Shue, pull over!" Kurt suddenly said, lurching up from the seat. Will did as told and Kurt swiveled himself round, and, almost half way falling out the car door, proceeded to vomit the contents of his stomach onto the ground. He wretched until there was nothing left and then spat, letting Blaine help him back up, at which point he rest his head on his boyfriends lap and closed his eyes, which stung with sleep.  
"Hang in there Kurt, we'll be home soon." Blaine said, stroking his hair and feeling his gentle breathing as Mr Shue continued driving.  
\------------  
They soon got back, and Blaine thanked Mr Shue, before leading his boyfriend into the house. Kurt was too out of it to say goodbye and thank you, he just let Blaine lead him and stumbled to the bedroom.  
"Take care of him Blaine." Mr Shue said. He nodded and then closed the door, laying his boyfriend onto the bed and sitting next to him, carefully taking off his clothes and laying them to one side, before going to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it before bringing it back out.  
Kurt was out cold by this point, slowly breathing in and out. Blaine sat back next to him, watching his boyfriend for a moment, before sighing, giving a small smile seeing Kurt so peaceful, and then slowly wiping his forehead with the cloth. He put the back of his hand to Kurt's cheek, and pulled away. It was boiling!  
He brought the cloth to his pale cheek, wiping it and then putting it to one side, walking out and getting the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He then brought it through, sitting back down and opening it. He went to his boyfriends shoulder, pulling out a wipe and some antibacterial spray. He sprayed it onto the wipe and then gently rubbing it over Kurt's shoulder. He felt his boyfriend wince at every touch of his wound, but he didn't awake. Blaine continued until his wound was clean. He then looked at it, the open wound down to the bones in his boyfriends neck, going down his shoulder. Blaine sighed. "My poor baby..." He said, stroking Kurt's hair back before grabbing some bandages and wrapping then round his wound. Once it was patched up he then closed the first aid box, pushing it under the bed and then slowly moving Kurt around so that he was under the covers. He then got up and turned the light off, walking over and getting into the other side, planning to stay awake in case Kurt needed something.  
But he was so tired, he fell asleep after an hour of watching over his boyfriend, stroking his hair every so often when his breathing became heavier or he was wincing. But pretty soon Blains' tiredness caught up, and he dozed off, on his boyfriends good shoulder.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo things are starting to get more intense. 
> 
> Yay? Poor kurt...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Blaine awoke with a start, and rubbed his eyes. "Morning Kurt." He said, before realising what had happened the night before. He turned to his left, to find the bed empty. He sat there for a moment, confused, before walking over to the door of the bedroom. He looked out in the hall, and his boyfriend still wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen, seeing Kurt making breakfast in his boxers.  
"K-Kurt! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Blaine said, walking over.  
"Morning." Kurt smiled and walked over, giving Blaine a kiss, rather passionately.  
"Oh, m-morning!" Blaine said, finding himself smiling as Kurt went back over to the kitchen counter and continued cooking. "I guess you're feeling better?"  
"I'm feeling amazing!" Kurt answered.  
"Should you really be cooking without your shirt on?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt simply shrugged, a small smile still on his face. "I'm gonna need to redo your bandages soon."  
"Oh no, its fine, I'll do it when I get in the shower." Kurt answered, waving his hand through the air casually.  
Blaine nodded slightly, before watching him for a moment.  
Kurt turned to look at him and smiled. "What?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Blaine answered, sitting down on one of the brightly coloured chairs at the table.  
"Well, breakfast is served." Kurt said, walking over, scrapping scrambled eggs and sausages onto the plate in front of his boyfriend and then stood up straight.  
"Looks amazing Kurt! But... Aren't you having any?" Blaine asked.  
"I have some exercises to do." Kurt smiled and leant forward, putting a hand behind Blaine's head and pulling him into a kiss. "And then we are gonna get in a shower." He smirked and then walked back to the bedroom.  
Blaine scoffed, a smile on his face. And then shook his head slightly, taking a bite of his breakfast.  
\------------  
Kurt walked into the bedroom, and suddenly felt his heart beat as heavy as a drum in his chest. He felt dizzy, blurred. His footing stumbled slightly and the walls swayed for a moment.  
After a second he shook his head, standing up straight again and got down on the floor, ready to do his pushups. Though his shoulder stung a little, like it was pushing something into and around his body from that bite. He ignored it, doing his exercises.  
Blaine came back in not too long after, and leant in the doorway, watching as Kurt continued his pushups. "You'll get tired." He spoke up. Kurt looked back at him and chuckled. Blaine walked over as he stood, and quickly had to catch him as he almost fell off his feet. "Woah, you ok...?"  
Kurt suddenly looked exhausted, the colour drained from him once again. "I...I just feel a little tired..." He said, trying to chuckle. He was trying to stand properly but couldn't without support.  
"Come on, you need to sit down." Blaine said, worriedly. He helped Kurt to the bed and let him sit down.  
Kurt himself was staring at the floor breathing heavily. Blaine had his hand on his chest, staring at him.  
"You said you were feeling better Kurt..."  
"Yeah, I just... I'm just a bit tired that's all." Kurt said. He seemed to feel a bit better. And his stomach grumbled.  
"You need something to eat, come on, let's get you something." Blaine took Kurt's hand, thankful when he was able to stand on his own. He lead his boyfriend into the kitchen and found out some yogurt and fruit and chopped some up, handing him a bowl of it and sitting him down at the table. Kurt stared down at the food and though his stomach continued to grumble and moan he didn't have an appetite for it.  
"Come on Kurt, you need to eat." Blaine said, sitting next to him and rubbing his back.  
"Yeah..." Kurt said. "Yeah..." He brought the spoon to his mouth and ate some.  
"Ok, good... Right I need to go shopping because we have hardly anything left in the house... You gonna be ok...?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be ok. Don't worry, if I feel dizzy again I'll get into bed and try and rest." Kurt said, chewing on the food, attempting not to taste it. It tasted awful, even though this was his favourite yogurt.  
"Ok, I'll be back soon. I promise." Blaine said, kissing him on his forehead and then rubbing his cheek with his thumb while he smiled at him. "I love you."  
"Love you too..." Kurt answered, and Blaine walked out the door.  
\------------  
No more than 10 spoons into the yogurt and fruit and he was retching over the toilet bowl. He spat and looked up, his vision was strange, almost zoomed in, sort of fishbowled. Before he had time to thank about that his stomach lurched forward once again and the crumpled over like a piece of paper, nothing was coming up anymore.  
"Please stop..." He whispered, to no one in particular as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. It was becoming painful.  
And then, very clearly, one word sounded through his mind, his own voice but deeper, more sinister. Something was an insidious agenda. And that one word made him choke out a sob.  
'Never.'  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been over a week, but here we go, next part! Yay
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Blaine walked through the door, closing it behind him and looking back round to the corridor.  
"Kurt?" He called through. He walked to the kitchen, placing down the plastic bags filled with food, toilet paper, shampoo etc. Before walking through to the bedroom. "Kuuuurt?~" he called again, looking around the room. He then went through to the bathroom, not spotting his boyfriend. But then he heard it, a quiet sob.  
He turned around, seeing Kurt curled up behind the door in the corner, sobbing to himself. "Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine said, kneeling next to him, putting a hand around his shoulders. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked.  
He could feel his boyfriend shaking in his arms. When he breathed it was sharp, he had been crying a while. Heavily.  
"Kurt... Hey." He held Kurt's head up. Staring into his eyes. His boyfriend stopped crying, sniffling slightly still. "Come here." Blaine hugged him, feeling him sobbing into his chest. He thought it best not to ask what was wrong, and just comfort him. Didn't seem like he would get anything out of him anyway. "Come on Kurt, let's get you out of here." He helped him up, and Kurt had finally stopped crying, but refused to look at Blaine unless he made him.  
Kurt followed Blaine out of the room, watched him put on his jacket and did the same. And they went out, down to the park. It was still cold outside, and there was still frost on the grass and trees. They sat down on a bench and Kurt stared at the floor.  
"So what do you want for tea tonight?" Blaine asked, trying to make conversation. Kurt simply shrugged. "Aww come on, how about I order us a pizza? Have a little break from healthy eating and let the stress levels die down."  
"Yeah... Good idea." Kurt finally spoke. And he finally looked to his boyfriend. Blaine smiled a little. "God its cold out here." Kurt shivered, shoving his hands further into his pockets.  
Blain looked to him and put his arm around him. "You remember the first duet we sang? Sorta reminding me of that right now." He smiled and looked up to his boyfriend, who was staring at the floor once again. "Kurt... What's wrong. Please tell me."  
Kurt slowly looked to him. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit out of it after what happened last night." He gave a smile and put his hand on his boyfriends. "I'm sorry. And of course I remember our first duet! Baby its cold outside." He smiled again. "Look, I'm really sorry that today I've been a pain and distant... I'll be fine tomorrow, its just one of those days, I guess."  
"Honestly Kurt, I understand why you've been out of it, what happened last night must have been hard. And something much worse could have happened. But I'm here for you. Its us against the world. So, we are gonna go back to the apartment, were gonna order a pizza, have a few drinks, and try and relax. Ok?" Blaine said, standing and taking his boyfriends hand. Kurt stood as well.  
"Sure. Let's go." Kurt answered, smiling and walking hand in hand with Blaine.  
\------------  
"Ok so the steaks are defrosting for tomorrows dinner, and the pizza is on its way, we have some tubs of ice cream, some musical movies. I'd say were good to go." Blaine stated, sitting down on the bed next to Kurt. He rested his head on his boyfriends good shoulder. Kurt put his arm around him and smiled.  
"Ok, so I was thinking mama mia, buttttt, I think rocky horror would be a good one seen as we haven't watched it in a while." Kurt said.  
"Oh of course! Rocky horror is amazing. Ok I'll put it in and you said you needed a shower before we sat down to watch something?"  
"Oh yes, I'll go get in a shower and then we can get into our pyjamas and just chill." Kurt said, kissing Blaine before standing and walking over to the bathroom. Blaine followed, holding him from behind and turning him, kissing him again.  
"Don't be too long." He said, smiling.  
"Don't worry, I won't." Kurt smiled back, before turning and walking into the bathroom, closing the door. He turned on the shower, taking off his clothes and then walking over to the sink in his underwear. He looked up at himself in the mirror to see that his skin held a transparent reflective quality, and his eyes were a lot bluer than usual. He jumped back, throwing his hand forward as he did so, and the mirror shattered as his hand collided with it.  
"Kurt you ok in there?" Blaine called through.  
"Y-yeah!" Kurt shouted back. Still staring at the mirror. "Everything's fine!" He looked at the broken pieces of the mirror to see his face was the same as it had always been. He shook his head, he'd clean it up later. He turned on the shower and got in. When he looked down at himself, he was a lot paler than usual. And that was saying something. She shook it off, and continued.  
\------------  
"What was that about?" Blaine asked as his boyfriend came out of the bathroom. He was laying on the bed, in his pyjamas, with a pizza in the middle and a movie ready to play.  
"Nothing, just thought I saw something in the mirror so... I jumped." Kurt said, walking over. Also clad in his pyjamas. "Its ok, I'll buy a new one soon." He sat down and got the remote, clicking play in the movie. Rocky horror began to play and they tucked into their pizza.  
Half way through Kurt wasn't feeling good.  
"Kurt, you're white as a ghost!" Blaine said, putting a hand to his boyfriends cheek.  
"I don't feel too good..." Kurt answered. It was true, all colour had drained from him once again. For some reason the food he was eating didn't taste good to him, every time he chewed it tasted so bland and sickening. "I really don't feel good..." He added, standing and going to the bathroom, quickly rushing over to the toilet and throwing up into it. Blaine rushed in, rubbing his back as Kurt coughed. He threw himself forward again, the remains of what was in his stomach unraveling. He still heaved, coughing again. Nothing else would come up.  
"Its ok." Blaine rubbed his back again. "Its ok..." He looked to the mirror above the sink as Kurt continued to heave.  
He sat with his boyfriend until he felt better and then poured him a glass of water, taking it over and kneeling next to him. He helped him drink some and then put it to one side. "Maybe we should book you an appointment at the hospital."  
Kurt shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine..." He said.  
"Kurt. You're not fine in the slightest. I'm booking you an appointment tomorrow, no questions..." Blaine stood and helped his boyfriend up, taking him back to bed and settling down for the night ready to sleep.  
\------------  
Kurt got up, he couldn't sleep. His stomach was grumbling, and it was painful. He stood, walking into the kitchen and looking through the cupboards. Everything made him feel sick again. He sighed, slamming his hand against the counter. And then he spotted the raw meet in the bowl on the side. The smell hit his nose. The smell of blood. And he felt his mouth water. His head go light. And something took over. The same something that held the voice he had heard. And he devoured it.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back, still having major writers block but I should hopefully be able to continue stuff more regularly soon... 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"So I booked the appointment for 3 PM next week. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah of course..." Kurt nodded, flicking through a magazine.  
"I know you're mad about me booking you an appointment... But you need to see a doctor." Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the head.  
"I know... I'm actually feeling a lot better now." Kurt smiled back. He stood, placing his magazine down and resting against the table. He took his boyfriends hands in his own. "If I get better before next week... I won't have to go to the hospital. Agreed?" He smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer.  
Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "Agreed." Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on his boyfriends lips and turned, beginning to make breakfast. "So that means I wanna see you eat something, and actually take it down without vomiting." He turned on the frying pan.  
"That's fair." Kurt smiled, he turned and made his way back towards the bedroom.  
"Oh, by the way, do you know what happened to the steaks that were defrosting? They've sorta gone." Blaine asked, he looked back over his shoulder at his boyfriend.  
Kurt shrugged. "No clue. How about I go out and grab some more from the shop?"  
"Doesn't matter, I'll just cook something else for dinner later. Those steaks were expensive." Blaine sighed.  
'They tasted it...' Kurt thought, before shaking his head slightly and making his way back to the bedroom to get changed.  
*------*------*  
"What... What did I just..." He stared down at his hands, blood from the raw meat still dripping from his mouth. He shook his head slightly and stumbled back, looking around. He turned and quietly made his way to the bedroom.  
Standing in the doorway covered in blood he watched his boyfriend sleep. He turned, making his way back over to the lounge/dining area. He crawled atop the table and opened the window. He didn't want to go down into the street looking like he did. Sighing, he made his way onto the fire escape, his bear feet touching the cool metal.  
He made his way up the last floor of the building and onto the roof. He could have made it up the stairwell, but again, he didn't want to run into people. He sat down on the edge, looking out over Ohio. It would be nice when himself and Blaine moved back to New York, but for now it was nice to be able to see the stars, look out over the dark city, twinkling of the buildings.  
The air was refreshing, and he could feel the blood drying on his face. He tried to pace his breathing as it suddenly fluctuated. What exactly was happening to him? What was he becoming?  
"A vampire."  
He turned, shocked. That was the first time he saw her. "W-what?" He asked.  
She hung upside down, an outline of a person with piercing blue eyes.  
She dropped down, turning in mid air to land on his hands and feet, like a cat. "Who - who are you?" Kurt asked. He suddenly felt more relaxed.  
She made her way over, sitting next to him casually. One leg hung down, one up to her chest. "Name's Exza." She smirked and held her hand up. He shook it. "Seems like tonight was your first feast." She smirked once again. "Hope you didn't eat your boyfriend, he was cute."  
"No... Just some steaks." Kurt sighed. "So... What you're saying is that... I'm a vampire?" He asked.  
"Yep." She lit a cigarette and began to smoke it.  
"And how did you find me? You all got a vampire dating site or something?" He smiled.  
"We have a very distinct smell. A smell that draws us together but shows us that another's vampires blood won't sustain us. Pretty soon you'll have your predator eyes." She looked to him, smirking as she did so. "You're cute. We should be friends."  
"Wait a second... I have questions." Kurt said.  
"They'll have to wait. I'm sorry but I need to disappear for now. Hunters." She smirked and stood. "Just kidding. The hunters don't live near here. They won't find you." She sighed and pulled her hood back up. "Sorry never asked for your name?"  
"Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled.  
"Well Kurt Hummel, I'll see you soon." She smirked one last time before disappearing into the darkness again.  
*------*------*  
"Kurt?" Blaine called through. "Breakfast!"  
Kurt looked up from his book, quickly shoving it back into the drawer full of vampire and paranormal related myths and stereotypes. Not being one to like to conform to stereotypes he didn't listen to most of the things he read. "Coming!" He called through to the kitchen. He sighed and got up, walking into the kitchen and greeting his boyfriend. He sat down at the table and smiled across at Blaine.  
"What do you think?" Blaine asked.  
"Looks delicious." Kurt answered.  
Chicken salad, sushi and tea.  
"I thought something light, something we'd both enjoy and we both know how much you like sushi." Blaine smirked.  
"Well I do like me some raw fish." Kurt smirked back.  
"Tuck in then silly pants." Blaine began eating and Kurt followed.  
The raw fish tasted nice, it didn't make him want to throw up. Eventually he knew he would have to tell his boyfriend of his impending vampirism... Before he had the urge to bite him. But for now, he was happy being somewhat normal.  
"We should have sushi more often." He smiled.  
"Mm, it is really nice."  



	6. Chapter 6

"So that's how it happened." Kurt stated, sitting on the rooftop with the girl he'd met the previous night.   
"Well that's pretty hectic." Exza answered, taking some of the raw fish from the bowl Kurt held.   
"When did your teeth come in?" He asked, noticing the shine from her slightly longer and definitely sharper canines.   
"Well I had sharp teeth before, but I guess it took about a couple weeks." She smirked, showing off her canines."This is good sushi."  
"So it'll happen to me as well...?"   
"Of course. You're a vampire know." There was a moment's pause. "Ok, so I heard a smash earlier and assumed you broke a mirror. Guessing you noticed the whole eyes and skin thing?"   
"Yeah, what was that?" He asked.   
"Well let's just say pretty soon you're skin will be as pale as mine. Grants the nickname 'porcelain'. And your eyes will become brighter, and your skin will become reflective in a way. That's how the whole mirror thing works, it's sorta of a trick of the eye." She smirked.   
"Porcelain, huh? Already got that nickname." He smirked back. "So... Eventually Blaine will notice?"   
"Oh, that the other cutie inside?" She asked, looking at the sky.   
"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. I haven't told him yet..."   
"Figures, the only person I was close to was my boyfriend. When he noticed he tried to kill me. After confronting me of course." She sighed. "I won't say it'll be easy, but it's probably best to be honest before that whole hospital appointment he got you."   
"That's true... Oh god, how's he gonna react? I don't think he'd try and kill me... I don't think Blaine would have that in him." Kurt sighed as well. "Wait, the guy who attacked me, that's not how I'm gonna end up right?"   
"Oh God no. Don't worry, that kind of vamp is a hybrid... An... Experiment if you like. Basically some group of dumb ass scientists decided it'd be a good idea to see what happened when they added more and more vampire and took away more and more human. That thing... Isn't anything to worry about." She looked back to him.   
"Well that's a relief I guess..."   
"You remind me of my ex. He was adorable as well... And gay. Like amazingly gay." She smirked.   
"Then why were you dating?"   
"I don't see myself as either gender. So... I guess vampire is my own gender now. No other vampires like me... There's a sort of community, so if you end up meeting up with any of them... Don't mention me." She smiled sadly. "Anyway, I better get going, and I sense your boyfriend will be waking up soon so you should probably get back inside." She stood and turned, walking back to the darkness.   
"Hey..."   
She turned back round, her blue eyes illuminating in the darkness.   
"You'll be back right?"   
She smiled. "Of course."   
And she was gone.   
\------------  
He sat there, watching his boyfriend. He was lightly breathing and the gel had work off of his hair, his curly hair flopping lightly over the pillow and his forehead. He smiled a little seeing his boyfriend so peaceful. It was nice.   
He lay down, placing his head on his boyfriends shoulder and feeling him subconsciously wrap his arms around him.   
\------------  
Blaine awoke to find Kurt cutely curled up, his head resting on his own chest. He smiled, his boyfriend always looked so peaceful while sleeping.  
He hated to wake him, but really needed the toilet, so attempted to slide from his side of the bed without his boyfriend stirring.   
However upon attempting to be quiet he manage to knock the bedside lamp he had.   
Within a few split seconds his boyfriend had awoken with a start, his eyes darting open and to the falling lamp. The next thing Blaine knew, the sound of the smashing lamp didn't come, and he looked down to see Kurt on one knee, the fallen lamp in his hands.  
"Well this looks weird..." Kurt mumbled before chuckling. "I'm... Gonna get up now." He stood, placing the lamp back on the table.   
"Wha- how... Kurt, how did..." He shook his head. "Ya know what..." He shook his head again slightly. "Want breakfast?" He gave a small smile. His partner smiled.   
"Let me make it today, you just sit here and get in a shower or something and I'll be right back with the breakfasts!" Kurt smiled. He nodded and walked out to the kitchen.   
"Uh... Ok..." Blaine said, slumping down on the bed and mumbled to himself about probably just being tired.   
\------------  
Kurt closed the door to the bedroom and rested against it, sighing in relief.   
"That was close..." He whispered to himself.   
"You're telling me." A voice came from the fridge. He jumped, before walking round the corner of the corridor, spotting Exza rummaging through their fridge.   
"Exza! What are you doing here?!" He whisper-yelled. "What if Blaine saw you?!" He went over, closing the fridge and looking at her in disbelief.   
"I smelt chicken... My one weakness." She opened the fridge door again, Kurt closing it immediately and staring at her. After a few seconds she attempted to sheepishly open it again and he slammed it.   
"Exza!" He attempted to keep quiet, his hands going all over the place in frustration.  
"Ok, I'm sorry. But look I attempt to keep the cravings off as much as I can. Last night was the first time in a while I gave in to the hunger and it's made me a little hungry so when I smelt chicken I thought you'd be willing to share." She sighed.   
"Fine, but you-you have to go right now, what if Blaine-"  
She placed a finger on his lips and told him to shush, seeming to be listening out. He turned around as well, hearing the bedroom door open. He turned back to where Exza was to see she wasn't there anymore. He looked around in bewilderment, before turning on the spot, walking over to his boyfriend as he walked in. "What's wrong, Blaine?" He asked.   
"Thought I heard talking, and the fridge door slam shut... Everything ok?" He asked, walking over to the fridge.   
"Y-yeah... Just, yanno, humming to myself." He gave a nervous chuckle as is boyfriend poured himself a drink of orange juice.   
He quickly looked under the table while Blaine's back was turned. She wasn't there.   
"I thought I told you to sit and wait for breakfast!" Kurt suddenly said, walking backwards and opening the door to the lounge, she wasn't there, he closed the door again as his boyfriend turned to face him, and gave a small smile.  
"Yes, yes sorry. I'll go get in a shower, I'll see you soon." Blaine answered, walking over and giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking back into the bedroom.   
He waited until he heard the sound of the shower meaning it'd be hard for his boyfriend to hear anything, especially since he'd probably start singing as well.   
He did a lap of the kitchen.   
"Exza! How are you doing this?!" He asked.   
He heard a small tap at the window and turned. "Oh good god." He exclaimed and ran over, opening the latch and opening the window. "What the hell?!" He asked the vampire girl as she hung from the wall.  
"Yes Kurt, ask me this now, I'm just having fun hanging out a window!" She said back sarcastically and let him help her back inside.   
"You need to leave, look take some chicken." He opened the fridge and handed her a small bowl with some raw chicken cubes in it. "But you need to go, and next time just, I don't know, wait on the roof or- or let me know you're coming! Don't break in!"   
"Well it wasn't exactly difficult." The girl answered, walking over to the fire escape side of the kitchen, opening that window before turning and giving a small two fingered solute before jumping onto the fire escape. "I'll see ya later, much obliged." She smirked before running upwards toward the roof.   
Kurt shook his head, that was a close one. The girl hadn't mentioned quick speed before... Strange. He shook his head and walked over to the fridge, he had to eat some raw meat and make his boyfriend a breakfast and pretend he already ate his before Blaine got out of the shower. It was reasonable. His boyfriend did take a while. They both liked a good soak.   
He shook his head as a couple dirty thoughts entered his mind from when they're lived in New York. And while Rachel would be mentally scarred from it it was fun.   
He sighed and got to work with the breakfast, eating some raw bits of bacon and chicken and sausage as he made Blaine some eggs, bacon and sausage.   
\------------  
Later on that night he sat on the roof once again with the strange vampire girl.  
"I don't get it, vampires eat blood right?" He asked.  
"Well, technically blood is what we drink, flesh - though I hate calling it that - is what we eat." She sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier, I've never had very good social skills so." She looked to him. "So, the speeds coming in."   
"Yeah, coulda... I don't know warned me maybe?"   
"Well that'd make it less fun."  
"So it's like twilight?"   
"Do I look like a sparkly Bitchy teen to you? And that's just the boys." She smirked. "God I hate those films. Our speed is more of a defense/offence kinda thing. Depending how you use it, it can be used to sneak up on prey quickly or hide and run from an attack. It's just something that sticks in our DNA. However it is stronger in some than others. Like smell. Eyesight. Etc." She smiled.   
"So... I can control it?"   
She laughed. "You're about the singing and dancing right?" He nodded. "Then think of it like being on key or doing a step on beat. It just becomes second nature." She smiled.   
"Why are you so nice about this stuff? Can't imagine people have been nice to you."   
"Well... True if other vampires found out you were friends with me they'd shun you. But screw that. I like helping people, always have. Most newly turned be friends with me for like a day and then run off once they've learnt everything so that they can have actual friends again." She gave a sad smile to the floor down below. "Either way I don't need them." She sighed. "I should get going. Any more questions?"   
"Will... Never mind. Doesn't matter." He sighed.  
"What is it...?" She looked sincere.   
"Will Blaine... Still love me...?" He asked, quiet. She took a second before giving a tiny smile, sadness filling her eyes and features.   
"That's something you'll have to find out yourself I'm afraid..." She was as quick to go back to her usual cheery demeanour and stood, walking back into the darkness again. "See ya tomorrow scrub lord." She jokingly called back.  
He gave a small smile before going still, hearing Blaine's voice from the staircase behind.   
He turned to look back, seeing the door to the roof open, Blaine standing there. Exza was hiding on the opposite side of the door before nodding to Kurt slightly and making a silent dash to the other side of the roof, disappearing into the dark as he watched the shadow jump off of the outer side. He assumed she would be alright. She was strange and seemed somewhat impulsive, but like she knew what she was doing.   
He gave a small smile as Blaine came over and sat next to him.   
"Cold out."   
"Is it?" Kurt asked, only wearing his shirt and waistcoat with some jeans. "Guess you're right."   
"You ok? What are you doing up here?" Blaine asked.   
Kurt paused for a moment. He wanted to tell him... God knew he needed to. But... But what if...   
He thought to the story Exza had told him.   
He hadn't been this scared since he had to tell his dad he was gay...  
He sighed and gave a small smile. "I'm fine, just wanted some fresh air. The roof is nice. I didn't mean to worry you." He smiled and took his boyfriends hand, pulling him into a kiss. "Come on, let's go back downstairs. I think they're playing reruns of Grey's Anatomy!" He smiled and lead Blaine back inside.


End file.
